moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Belore'aran
History The land which is today known as Belore'aran, in the Soveriegn Viscounty of Ashal'Thalas, a secluded Lordship by the sea east of the Ghostlands governed by House Firesong and traditionally considered part of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas was the site of a small Quel'dorei hamlet, populated by elves whom relied up the adjacent Central Highlands forest for the hunting and trapping which sustained the village, then called Dawn's Overlook for the bluffs which the settlement rests atop, with a beautiful vista of the Forbidding Sea. Surrounded by forest on all sides save the steep cliff, through not far from Bal'adeni and other settlements in Ashal'Thalas, only poorly marked woodland trails led in and our of Dawn's Overlook, due largely to the reclusive nature of the elves living there. The older structures have a distinctly Highborne feel to them and were likely constructed not long after the founding of Quel'Thalas and the establishment of Ashal'Thalas as a bastion of traditional beliefs abandoned elsewhere in Quel'Thalas. Two Highborne-style towers north and east of town may have served as lighthouses for the small port on the coast below, or as sentry towers. More recent structures built while the settlement was known as Dawn's Watch are of Thalassian design similar to that employed at Allerian Stronghold. Dawn's Watch never was home to more than a few dozen permanent residents, though the village was a frequent stop for Farstriders and Emberstriders, Rangers sworn to the service of Ashal'Thalas. The secluded forest haven was home to notable advanced in alchemy and botany, and due to the heavy forest orientation of its former residents, rumors of contact with Everwardens were common. Due to its isolation and never having had many residents to begin with, the population of Dawn's Watch declined to no more than a dozen or so elves at a time by the founding of Belore'aran, with many buildings structurally sound but abandoned. An alchemy complex was the only permanently occupied part of Dawn's Watch, with three female alchemists cultivating herb gardens among the unused buildings and brewing potions which commonly made their way to Bal'adeni and mainland Quel'Thalas. Passing trappers and Rangers accounted for the remaining, transitory population. Dawn of Belore'aran During the Third Legion War, Entilzha Firesong was heavily involved on the Suramar front, tending to refugees at Shal'elah and Shal'aran. As the fighting in the city intensified and refugee numbers at both locations swelled, House Firesong along with Shal'dorei ally Morgane Devaux elected to refurbish the settlement to house Shal'dorei refugees, mostly families with young children especially ill suited to cramped, underground quarters. Forest paths from Bal'adeni were widened and lit using arcane glow orbs, providing a direct means of access Dawn's Watch lacked. A portal mage is stationed full time at Belore'aran for travel from anywhere from nearby Bal'adeni to Silvermoon to Suramar. The increased ease of access simplified the movement of construction supplies and workers, and the village is being rebuilt building by building as needs arise using a unique fusion of Highborne, Thalassian, and Shal'dorei motifs. With the existing alchemy complex producing a number of useful medicinal tonics, a clinic was opened adjacent to it, coming to treat wounded Thera-dora and others fighting in Suramar. The pristine woodland of the Central Highlands Forest provided needed serenity from the raging warfare in Suramar, and Ranger-Lieutenant Calindra Lemoine recovered here after being freed from Elisande's time bubble. Developing a fondness for the forest and small settlement, Calindra often takes off shirts and leave at Belore'aran, with other Thera-dora, notably Rangers, following her lead. Daughter-Heir Ysandre Firesong is fond of Belore'aran, having made friends with a number of the children and enjoying hiking with Calindra. Some of Ysandre's lessons are handled jointly with the Nightborne students. Structures and Facilities With several dozen buildings of varied sizes from the two large towers, Kaldorei-looking by current standards north and south of town, manned by alert Thera-dora Rangers whom use them both as watchtower and sleeping quarters. Most buildings are rather simple, one family stone houses, as many of the structures from the settlement's days as Dawn's Watch needed only lighy structural repairs and refurbished interiors. Ornamental lattices and hanging plants were often used by the new inhabitants to decorate a home, providing a look similar to that of Suramar though the plants used were distinctively that of Quel'Thalas, save leypetal flowers which had been introduced to Ashal'Thalas from Suramar some time ago and could be sourced locally. The alchemy complex received a renovation and the women living there received a number of apprentices. As gardens could no longer be freely grown among and, in the case of some fungi, inside of buildings, a garden was set up north of town with treants settled in the area. The reclusive women were at first reluctant of all the activity in the formerly secluded hamlet, and one of the three left Belore'aran for an unknown destination, though the others soon grew fascinated learning of plants and tonics native to Suramar and blending them with their own Shaldorei craft. With Thalassian and Shal'dorei apprentices joining the them, and hands to help the garden prosper, alchemy has proven a vital assets to Belore'aran, with invaluable tonics such as a series developed to purify fel-infected wounds and an elixir which showed the effects of arcwine withdrawal, making it possible to further extend the time a cache of arcwine would last, as while some had received the Arcan'dor fruit, many still had not and a reliable supply of arcwine was thus essential. Wines were obtained both via previously established smuggling routes Morgane Devaux and Entilzha Firesong had established earlier in the resistance prior to open warfare in the city. Since the launch of the siege, much of the arcwine needed for Belore'aran has been obtained via direct seizure as operations in Suramar City unfold. The Allerian green style of the alchemy complex was mirrored in the construction of a new, larger domed building adjacent to it, which serves as the primary medical facility in Belore'aran. These structured stand in the center of town alongside a circular building thought to have once been a temple which was refurbished to serve as a school and space for meetings. Houses and the occasional shop of various sizes fan out from these prominent central structures, the still under construction Thalassian spire atop Quel'shol, Belore'aran's administrative headquarters rising above the south of the square, where a bazaar has grown increasingly during early morning. Rows of arcane glow orbs dictate paths outward from the central hub, placed largely around the existing buildings and designating plots to be developed. A library featuring Azsharan, Thalassian, and Shal'dorei books has popped up, with books exchanged both among residents and with the local Sin'dorei, a number of whom have taken interest in Belore'aran. A theater overlooking the sea is planned as a placed where works of music, dance, Magic, and acting may be performed, though with more elves arriving the focus on providing ample homes in the sprawling Belore'aran likely means this will be delayed until the war is over. ￼Administration Belore'aran, as with all of Ashal'Thalas, is subject to the long-standing heredity lordship of House of Firesong and current patriarch Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong. The settlement though largely runs it's own day to day affairs, under the formal protection of the Thera-dora and leader Morgane Devaux. The verdant and peaceful Central Highlands Forest is seen as a respite from the war in Suramar, and off shifts, leave, and training account for much of the militia's presence in Belore'aran. Several Thera-Dora have civilian relatives living there and are often with them when off duty. Lady Sophie Fetique, formerly a senior aide to House Astravaar back in Suramar, runs the affairs of the small but growing settlement on a day to day basis. Lady Fetique was chosen for the role by Morgane due to their prewar acquaintance, and is one accustomed to being obeyed with much experience running a large household. While barring a rare intervention by Morgane or Salandra Firesong, Lady Fetique's word is final, the thoughts of all residents are valued, with meetings and gatherings are commonly held to inform decisions impacting the shape the budding settlement and likely a permanent home to some.Belore'aran exists outside the rigid social structure of Suramar though guided by it, with those of lower birth often hesitant to challenge their "betters" or provide a contrasting thought even when invited to speak with candor. What is nearly universal among the social strata of Belore'aran's civilian core is great emphasis on maintaining a safe and welcome place for families to live and children to grow up away from the chaos back home. Many feel a safety long thought faded as alert Thera-dora look down from the the ancient towers standing on each side of the unique hamlet. Legacy A number of the families at Belore'aran have requested to remain at least until their children are grown, and were granted authorization to remain in Ashal'Thalas indefinitely. However as House Firesong cannot issue such authorization outside of Ashal'Thalas, visits to other locations in Quel'Thalas are accompanied by Firesong personnel, and Silvermoon is generally avoided. Some of the families intend to return to Suramar as soon as it is safe, though Calindra has expressed interest in making Belore'aran her home, and elements of the Thera-dora are likely to merge with or supplement the defense forces of Ashal'Thalas, namely the Ranger-themed Emberstriders and the plated Bailan Guard. With a portal mage on standby, travel to and from Suramar is easily carried out, and many Thera-dora, taking seriously their oaths to House Firesong, intend to serve from Belore'aran after the fighting is concluded. Postwar Belore'aran is likely to retain its strong civilian character while its importance as a Ranger position also grows. A moderate Shal'dorei presence is likely over at least the medium term, and it is hoped that the settlement will help solidify relations with a liberated Suramar as welll as House Firesong's alliance with Morgane's House of Devaux and stand as a symbol of Shal'dorei-Thalassian friendship or centuries to come. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:House of Firesong Category:Ashal'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:House of Devaux